Some Kind Of Beautiful
by Ranae' Ramirez
Summary: Ranae' is a new waitress working at a restaraunt in Boston. On her first day a particular chef catches her eye, and Pacey Witter is definitely feeling her in return. But how will the rest of his gang recieve his new-found lady?
1. The New

Chapter 1: The New  
  
Ranae' Ramirez made sure her curly red hair covered much of her face as she shyly went about her first day of work at a swank restaraunt in Boston, Massachusetts. She had just recently moved there to attend the Berklee College of Music, where she'd be pursuing her dream of being a producer. She started working at the restaraunt to pull in extra money to help with her tuition.  
  
She walked to the back to put in another order.  
  
"Um...I need an order of risotto." she said shyly, not looking at the cook.  
  
"Is there a reason you're not looking me in the eye?" he asked. She looked up and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"No, I'm just....."  
  
"Nervous? Don't be. I'm Pacey Witter." he said. "I'd shake your hand but I'm wrist deep in tomatoes here."  
  
"I'm Ranae' Ramirez." she replied.  
  
"Ra-na-ya..." he drew her name out. "That's an interesting name."  
  
"I guess....um...I kinda need to...."  
  
"Get back to work? Okay, go ahead. But you don't have to hide behind that pretty red hair of yours, you know." Pacey said with a smile and went back to chopping up tomatoes. She gave him a tiny smile and went to go grab another order that belonged at one of her tables.  
  
5 Hours Later....  
  
Ranae' sighed. Closing time finally. Her shift had been long and exhausting. She sat down in a chair in order to catch her breath.  
  
"So, Ra-na-ya...where ya from?" a voice said as the kitchen doors swung open.  
  
Ranae' smiled. She liked this Pacey guy so far. "Raleigh, North Carolina."  
  
"North Carolina huh? I'm from Capeside, Massachusetts. So what brings you here to Boston?" Pacey asked.  
  
"Why are you asking so many questions?" Ranae' asked, stripping a table cloth off a table.  
  
"I just like to get to know my co-workers, that's all."  
  
"Well, I'm in school." Ranae' said.  
  
"Where? My friends go to places all over here."  
  
"Berklee College of Music."  
  
"Oh, so you're a singer?"  
  
"Not yet. But I wanna be. And maybe a producer." Ranae' said with a smile as Pacey joined her in stripping all the tables of their tablecloths.  
  
"That's cool." Pacey said.  
  
"So what are you doing in Boston?"  
  
"Working here."  
  
"You don't go to school?"  
  
"Nope. I'm done with school. School's done with me." Pacey said. Ranae' laughed.  
  
"You sound like me, I'm only going to Berklee to learn how to produce. I can take or leave school."  
  
"Ah, see great minds think alike." Pacey said. When they had finished with the tablecloths, they took them to the back.  
  
"Well, Ramirez, nice meeting you." Pacey said, sticking out his hand. "I didn't get to shake your hand before."  
  
Ranae' shook his hand. "Nice meeting you too, Witter. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Adios amigo."  
  
"Baro con dios." Ranae' replied.  
  
"Oh see there, you've lost me." Pacey said with a smile before leaving. Ranae' smiled to herself as she grabbed her purse. So far her first day of work had been pretty good.  
  
Later....  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Jack asked, referring to the mile wild grin on Pacey's face.  
  
"Oh I recognize that cheesy face." Joey said. "You look like a cat who just got the cream."  
  
"Pace, who'd you sleep with and what college does she go to so one of us can comfort her?" Jen asked.  
  
"Excuse me, Lindley, I slept with no one. However, there is a new waitress at the restaraunt...and she is....oooh. Nice."  
  
"See, it's always about a girl." Joey said.  
  
"So what about this girl?" Audrey asked, getting into Pacey's business. "What's her name?"  
  
"Ranae' Ramirez." Pacey replied, taking a bite of pizza. Joey, Jack, Jen, Dawson, Audrey, and Pacey were having another one of their get-togethers.  
  
"Where's she from?"  
  
"North Carolina."  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
"Audrey, I'd like to consume my pizza in peace, alright? It's been a long day, and I haven't ate since noon."  
  
"Okay, okay. I just like to keep tabs on everyone." Audrey replied.  
  
"Pacey, is she hot?" Dawson asked.  
  
"She's a babe." Pacey said with a grin.  
  
"Way to go." Jack said with a laugh.  
  
The Next Day....  
  
"Ah, Ramirez, we meet again." Pacey said as she walked into the kitchen at one in the afternoon.  
  
"I am so tired. I didn't get any sleep last night, I was up studying."  
  
"Music? What's there to study?" Pacey asked. He turned on the radio to prove his point.  
  
"Not just music, studio production and engineering. Mic levels, reverbs...."  
  
"Okay you're speaking in code." Pacey said.  
  
"It's hard. I stayed in the studio all night long." Ranae' replied.  
  
"Well, if you'd like, that is if you're not too tired, and seeing as how it is a Friday night, you wanna hang out?"  
  
"I don't get off til nine."  
  
"Neither do I. We could have a late dinner, and I could show you my boat."  
  
"You have a boat?"  
  
"Yes ma'am I do."  
  
"Okay, that sounds like....fun."  
  
"Don't sound too happy." Pacey said.  
  
"I'm sorry Pacey, it's just...this whole dating concept I'm not really familiar with."  
  
"Well, it's time to change that, right Miss Ramirez?" Pacey asked.  
  
"I guess so. I'm eighteen, time to grow up." she replied.  
  
"Ranae'! Table six!" someone yelled.  
  
"See ya in a couple hours, Ramirez."  
  
"You're on, Witter." 


	2. Pure

Chapter 2: Pure  
  
"So how long have you been interested in boats?" Ranae' asked as she and Pacey sat across from each other in a Ruby Tuesday's.  
  
"A couple of years....hey you wanna ease up on the cheese fries? I ordered them for both of us." Pacey said, smiling.  
  
"Sorry." she giggled. "I love cheese fries."  
  
"Obviously." Pacey said. "So how long have you been interested in music?"  
  
"I have no idea...I got put in pageants when I was like two, and I just started loving the stage from there." Ranae' replied, popping another fry in her mouth.  
  
"Seems like you've always had your life planned out then."  
  
"Pretty much, even though it wasn't always looked at as the right thing to do." Ranae' said. She paused. "Everyone thought I was going to grow up and work in a bank or something. When I told everyone I was moving to Boston to pursue a music career, they all thought I was joking, until I picked up and left. And now here I am."  
  
"And I'm glad you're here, too." Pacey said with a smile.  
  
"Pacey, you're so sweet, how is that you don't have a girlfriend?"  
  
"I dunno. How come you don't have a boyfriend?"  
  
"I get....shy around guys." She said, ducking her head. Pacey reached across the table and lifted her chin.  
  
"I couldn't tell." he said softly with a smile. "But seriously, there's no reason to be scared of us, we're just as freaked out as girls are when it comes to the opposite sex."  
  
"Maybe, but still...." Ranae' trailed off and bit her bottom lip thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't want you to ever be shy around me, deal?" Pacey asked.  
  
"Deal." Ranae' said with a smile.  
  
"Now where in god's name is our food?" Pacey asked, looking for the waiter.  
  
A few hours later....  
  
"Which one's yours?" Ranae' asked, looking at all the boats.  
  
"This one right here." Pacey said. "It's actually not mine, it's a friend's. But I watch it for him. I live here."  
  
"You live here?" Ranae' asked. "Wow, that's cool."  
  
Pacey smiled. He could tell by the way she smiled and by the way she said things that she meant every word. Most girls would think sleeping on a boat would be lame. Pacey helped her onto the boat and they sat there looking up at the stars.  
  
"You know, I'm really glad you moved here." Pacey said.  
  
"Me too." Ranae' replied before Pacey kissed her.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
"So, Pacey, how was your date with the lovely Renee?" Jen asked.  
  
"That's Ra-na-ya, Miss Lindley, and it went great. She's a nice girl." Pacey replied. Jack and Jen looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Nice girl? Since when have you ever dated a nice girl? Sans-Joey of course." Jack replied.  
  
"Look, man, I like her. She's sweet, she's nice, she's funny, she's smart, and she's gorgeous. What more could a man want?" Pacey said with a grin.  
  
"So where does this RA-NA-YA go to school?" Jen asked, putting emphasis on her name.  
  
"Berklee."  
  
"That's right down the road from our school." Jack said.  
  
"You should bring her to one of Jack's many frat parties." Jen suggested.  
  
"Actually I wouldn't wanna subject her to that too early." Pacey said. "She's not exactly frathouse material."  
  
"You're dating *another* pure girl?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah man. She's great." Pacey said.  
  
"It sounds serious, Pace." Jen said.  
  
"Not too serious, but we do have a date for tonight."  
  
"Where?" Jack asked.  
  
"Movies."  
  
"Good move, in the dark. Typical Pacey."  
  
"Jack, I am not after a piece of ass with this girl. If I wanted a piece of ass, I'd do like you said and go after some sorority girls. She's different."  
  
"Whoa." Jen said. "This could be interesting." 


	3. Shy

Chapter 3: Shy  
  
"Joey, something's bothering you."  
  
"Nothing's bothering me, Audrey." Joey replied, trying to concentrate on her studies.  
  
"It's something to do with a boy, isn't it?"  
  
"The only boy in my life right now is Henry David Thorough, whom I can't concentrate on since you keep interrupting me."  
  
"It can't be Dawson, you've done that to death." Audrey said. "And it's definitely not Jack, what's there to ponder over? No, it MUST be Pacey." Audrey said. Joey shut her book.  
  
"Audrey..."  
  
"Joey...it's January. We've lived together since September. You can talk to me." Audrey said.  
  
"Why'd he have to go meet another girl?" Joey complained.  
  
"It's what we do. We're young, we meet new people. As should you." Audrey said.  
  
"I'm too busy with school, it'd just be pointless to date."  
  
"I think you're just missing your old boyfriend. You did the same thing when Jen and Dawson hooked up." Audrey replied.  
  
"Audrey, I have to study."  
  
"Okay, you do that, Potter." Audrey said, going back to listening to her music.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Can I get three orders of shrimp scatallini?" Ranae' asked.  
  
"Three orders huh? Well, Miss Ramirez, I have been boiling shrimp for an hour, so you can wait your turn." Pacey said.  
  
"I do love when they serve shrimp or lobster as the special....makes for madd drama in the kitchen." Ranae' said, sitting down.  
  
"Lucky for me I'm not in your shoes." Pacey said.  
  
"Lucky's right....these things are killing me."  
  
"Don't wear platforms to work." Pacey replied.  
  
"Pacey, if you were 5'2, you wouldn't care how bad your feet hurt, you'd sell your soul to be tall."  
  
"Thank god I'm a tall brooding male." Pacey said with a sly grin.  
  
"Thank god for that." Ranae' said with a laugh.  
  
"So, where to tonight?" Pacey asked.  
  
"Your boat?"  
  
Pacey stopped chopping parsely to look at her.  
  
"You really like my boat don't you?" he asked.  
  
"Don't you like it?"  
  
"Yes, but that's not what I asked you."  
  
"I think it's awesome. I love the water, and I always wanted my own boat."  
  
"Oh, so you're using me for my boat?"  
  
"No, I'm using you for sex." Ranae' said with a giggle. Pacey raised his eyebrows.  
  
"We haven't had sex yet." he said, knowing she was joking. She had a great sense of humor.  
  
"Hmmm, that must be the other Pacey I'm seeing then." Ranae' said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh. Well, tell Pacey I said hello." Pacey replied.  
  
"Okay. I'll do that. I think I'm gonna break up with him though?"  
  
"Oh and why is that?" Pacey asked.  
  
"I like you better." Ranae' replied. Pacey smiled.  
  
"Woman, I could kiss you right now, but I'm not going to because we're in a place of business. But later...."  
  
"My lips are at your mercy." Ranae' smiled, hopping off the stool. She kissed him on the cheek and went back to work.  
  
Later....  
  
"Jen, he could be with that new girl of his, I don't think we should just barge in like that." Dawson said as he and Jen walked hand in hand down the dock.  
  
"Three nights in a row? I doubt that, Pacey Witter is incapable of that, no matter how sweet or how gorgeous she may be." Jen replied.  
  
"If you say so." Dawson said as they approached the boat. They walked onto the boat and noticed the door was cracked open a little bit.  
  
"He's definitely there, he'd never leave without locking his boat." Jen said. Dawson opened the door and they walked inside.  
  
"Hey Pace--whoops." Jen said. Dawson looked to his right to see Pacey and a redhaired girl making out in a chair.  
  
Pacey groaned. "Hey guys, meet Ranae'."  
  
"Hi." she said shyly, ducking her head. "Pacey, um, maybe I should go, your friends are here, and....." she started, easing up off his lap.  
  
"No, stay." Pacey said, grabbing her wrist. "Since you're here, you can meet two of my friends. Jen Lindley this is Ranae' Ramirez. And this is Dawson Leery."  
  
"Hi." she said, still shy as a four year old on the first day of pre- school.  
  
"Well, since we're here, you guys wanna go do something?" Jen asked.  
  
"Sure, Ranae' whaddya say?"  
  
"Um...okay." she said, still not making eye contact with anyone.  
  
"Okay, I need to change my....shirt....so we'll meet you guys outside in a second." Pacey said.  
  
"Okay." Dawson replied. He and Jen went back out to the docks. As soon as the door clicked shut, Pacey turned to Ranae'.  
  
"Hey what's wrong? Why so shy?" Pacey asked.  
  
"Pacey, you know how I get sometimes...I don't wanna do or say something stupid to make them not like me."  
  
"Don't worry about saying or doing something stupid, I don't think you will, but if you do, I'll do something even worse to cover your back." Pacey said with a grin. Ranae' laughed softly, then kissed him.  
  
"I really like you Pacey. I'm glad I started working at the restaraunt." Ranae' said.  
  
"Me too. Come on, let's go." Pacey said, and with that they went to go join Jen and Dawson. 


	4. Meeting Joey

Chapter 4: Meeting Joey  
  
Several weeks had gone by, and Pacey and Ranae' were now officially a couple. She'd met Jen, Dawson, and Jack, and after some coaxing, begging, and pleading on Pacey's part, she had finally come out of her shell. She surprised them all, even Pacey, by being a charming, funny, outgoing person. The only two people she hadn't met was Audrey and Joey, whom she would be meeting the following Sunday.  
  
"So, what's she like?" Audrey asked, taking a bite of her salad.  
  
"Who?" Jen asked, caught offguard by Audrey's random comment.  
  
"Pacey's new girlfriend." Audrey replied. Joey noticeably tensed.  
  
"She's....nice.....Joey are you okay?" Jen asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Joey replied.  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
"Yeah, she's cute." Jen replied.  
  
"Cute as in really cute, or cute as in an adjective for ugly?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Audrey! I dunno, she reminds me of a doll....she's tiny, and pretty, and sweet, and annoyingly perfect." Jen replied.  
  
"Oh." Audrey replied. Silence overtook the table for a few minutes, then....  
  
"So do you think she's prettier than Joey?"  
  
"Audrey!" both girls said, miffed.  
  
"Joey, I am only checking out your competition for you, since you apparently won't take care of it yourself." Audrey replied.  
  
"Audrey, there is nothing to take care, Pacey and I are done and over with."  
  
"Besides, you don't wanna hurt this girl....it's like....kicking a puppy or something. She's painfully shy when you first meet her." Jen put in.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"She wouldn't look us in the eye for two weeks....I don't even think she knew what our faces looked like, only our shoes."  
  
"Wow." Joey said. "That doesn't seem like someone Pacey would date."  
  
"You didn't let me finish. After awhile, once we got to know her, she's outgoing, she's funny, she's smart, it was like a total transformation or something." Jen said.  
  
"Hmm, interesting. Does she know about Joey?" Audrey asked.  
  
"I think she does." Jen replied.  
  
"Then tomorrow night should be interesting." Audrey said with a smug smile.  
  
"Audrey, if you think I'm going to do anything to this girl than just be nice to her, then you're wrong. I wouldn't pick a fight with her or make her feel in anyway uncomfortable because of Pacey. Pacey and I are friends now, and we've put this whole relationship thing behind us."  
  
"Okay." Audrey said.  
  
"Okay." Joey said with a smile. "Next topic."  
  
After a few moments of silence....  
  
"So do you think they've had sex yet?" Audrey asked. Joey dropped her fork.  
  
"Excuse me." she said, getting up.  
  
The Next Night....  
  
"Pacey, I don't know about this." Ranae' said as he parked the car outside Gram's house.  
  
"About what?" Pacey asked, kissing her neck.  
  
"I don't want Joey to not like me." Ranae' said. Pacey sighed.  
  
"Nay," he said, using his special nickname for her. "I told you, it's going to be awkward at first, and Audrey won't be helping, but Jen'll be there, and Dawson, and Jack." he kissed her. "So don't be nervous."  
  
"I want Jen's grandmother to like me too."  
  
"She will. Just be the charming, sweet, beautiful girl we all know and love, okay?" Pacey asked, taking her hand in his and kissing it.  
  
"Okay." she said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Alright, come on." he said, getting out of his car. He walked around to the other side and opened her door. She stepped out and they walked down the sidewalk hand in hand.  
  
"By the way, have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?" Pacey asked, kissing her again.  
  
She was wearing black and white plaid pants that hugged her hips (and other places Pacey was fond of) and a tight black shirt with a hole cut out from just below her shoulder to where her cleavage showed, a black leather jacket, and black platform boots.  
  
"Yes you have. And thank you." Ranae' said. "You're also looking particularly handsome tonight."  
  
"Why thank you Miss Ramirez." Pacey said. "Okay, you ready?" he asked, before knocking.  
  
"Yeah." she replied. Pacey knocked on the door, and Jack answered.  
  
"Hey man." he said, giving him a "manly" hug.  
  
"Hey what's up." Pacey said, hugging him back.  
  
"Hey Ranae'." Jack said, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hi Jack." she said, returning the hug and kiss. "I like that sweater."  
  
"Thanks, my ex boyfriend gave it to me before we broke up."  
  
"Well, if you don't have anyone in mind now, whenever my brother comes up I could set you two up on a date, if you want."  
  
"You have a gay brother? Does he look like you?" Jack asked, his interest sparking.  
  
"Not exactly like me, he's my half brother, so he's got more latin blood than me. He's going to be visiting me whenever his English gets better..."  
  
"Better?"  
  
"He's from Peru." she replied.  
  
"Oh that's right, I keep forgetting you're latin....you don't look it." Jack said.  
  
Ranae' laughed. "I know, it's the Irish in me, it ruined it."  
  
"Nay, gimme your coat." Pacey said, taking his off.  
  
"I won't get cold?" Ranae' asked.  
  
"It never gets cold in this house, I make sure of that." a voice said.  
  
"Ah, Ranae' Ramirez, this is Jen's grandmother, known to all of us as Grams."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you." Ranae' said shyly.  
  
"Hello. Come on now don't just stand out here in foyer, the other children are in the living room." Grams said, walking to the back.  
  
"Come on." Pacey said, taking Ranae's hand. They followed Jack and Grams to the living room, where everyone was sitting and talking.  
  
"Hey guys." Pacey said.  
  
"Hi Pacey." they all chorused, except for Joey. She was too busy eyeing the girl Pacey was with.  
  
Jen had always been good at descriptions, but this time she hit the nail on the head. Pacey's new girlfriend was gorgeous, and cute at the same time, which was unknown to Joey as to how to pull that off. She also appeared very nervous. She made eye contact with Joey, then quickly looked away. Joey wondered if she knew. Of course, either herself or Audrey could be "the Joey" in Ranae's eyes, she hadn't met either of them.  
  
"...And this is Joey." Pacey's voice interrupted Joey's thoughts.  
  
"Hi." Joey stood up and held out her hand.  
  
"Hi." Ranae' said shyly, shaking her hand.  
  
"So, Ranae', how serious are you and Pacey here?" Audrey asked suddenly. Joey and Ranae' both looked at Audrey, then back at each other. They backed away slowly.  
  
"Um...I...." Ranae' stuttered.  
  
"We're pretty serious, Audrey." Pacey replied, putting his arm around Ranae's waist protectively. Comfortingly.  
  
"Oh." Audrey said.  
  
"Um, I....." Ranae' said softly. All heads turned towards her. "Jen, could you, um, show me where the bathroom is?"  
  
"Sure." Jen said, getting off the couch. "Come on." she said, grabbing her elbow.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Jack, Pacey, and Dawson looked at Audrey and Joey.  
  
"What?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well what?" Joey asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Audrey asked. "Personally I think she could stand to talk more."  
  
"She's shy." Pacey replied.  
  
"Very shy." Dawson added.  
  
"Joey?" Jack asked.  
  
"I think she's pretty, and nice, and that's all so far. I've only heard her say one word. Not enough for a judgement." Joey replied.  
  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom...  
  
"Ranae', do not worry about Joey. It's not like she's going to beat you up." Jen said.  
  
"I know but....I know she's important to Pacey, and it's important to him for her to like me, and for me to like her, and...."  
  
"Ranae'?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're gonna develop a stomach ulcer one day, like all of us will, but Joey really isn't the topic to work yourself into a frenzy over in order to get one started." Jen said. "Especially not this early in life."  
  
Ranae' laughed. "I just want all of Pacey's friends to like me."  
  
"And we do!" Jen said. "And don't worry about Audrey, she's got a big mouth."  
  
"Pacey told me." Ranae' said.  
  
"Okay, good." Jen said. "Then there's nothing to worry about." 


	5. Down Boy

Chapter 5: Down Boy  
  
"So, Ranae' how did you and Pacey meet?" Audrey asked.  
  
Ranae' stared down at her plate. "Um, we met at the restaraunt, I work with him."  
  
"Oh you're a waitress?" Audrey asked.  
  
"She's a singer too, and a producer." Pacey said.  
  
"Hey Nay, you should produce the soundtrack on Dawson's first movie." Jack said.  
  
"Yeah, we should do that." Dawson said with a laugh.  
  
"Maybe." Ranae' said with a smile.  
  
"Grams, this food is really great." Joey said.  
  
"Thank you dear." Grams replied. "So Ranae' dear, where are you from?"  
  
"Um, North Carolina." Ranae' said, still looking down at her plate.  
  
"Small town gal huh?" Audrey asked. "I guess Boston is a big shock to you then. You probably wouldn't make it where I grew up."  
  
Pacey dropped his fork and cleared his throat loudly.  
  
Ranae' noticed and for the first time that night looked up and stared Audrey dead in the face.  
  
"Actually isn't a shock for me, I was born and raised as a performer, I've traveled all over, Los Angeles, New York, Dallas, Nashville, Orlando, London, Paris, Lima, lots of places. Most of them before I was even old enough to drive. So no, Audrey, Boston isn't a shock for me." Ranae' said.  
  
Pacey, Dawson, Jack, and Jen stared at her in disbelief, Joey in amusement. Guess she wasn't such a shy little thing after all.  
  
"Well good!" Audrey said with a smile. "Pace can't protect ya forever in this big bad city all by himself, now can he?"  
  
Ranae' smiled and went back to eating. Pacey rubbed her lower back and she looked up at him. He smiled as if to say "good job".  
  
"So, there's another party going on at the frat this Friday, you guys wanna come?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm there." Audrey said.  
  
"Me too." Jen replied.  
  
"I guess that makes me." Dawson said.  
  
"Joey?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll go." Joey replied.  
  
"Pace? Nay?"  
  
"Um, you wanna go?" Pacey asked in a low voice to Ranae'.  
  
"I've never been to a frat party before." Ranae' said.  
  
"You're not missing much, just sex-hungry beer chuggers in Abercrombie t- shirts." Jen said.  
  
"Sounds interesting, Pacey?"  
  
"If you wanna go."  
  
"Okay, I'll go." Ranae' said.  
  
Later...  
  
"Did I tell you you did fabulously tonight?" Pacey asked as he parked outside Ranae's dorm rooms.  
  
"Only about three times." Ranae' giggled.  
  
"Well you did. You sure put Audrey in her place." Pacey laughed. "So what'd you think of Joey?"  
  
"I dunno, I mean, she didn't really talk a lot."  
  
"Well, with Audrey, Jack, Jen, and myself sitting at that table, it's really hard to get in a word edgewise."  
  
"Unless all the questions are directed at you." Ranae' replied. Pacey laughed.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that."  
  
"What were you boys talking about when we came back in?" Ranae' asked. "I walked in the room and you all got quiet." she paused. "I bet you were talking about sex."  
  
"Now what would give you that idea?" Pacey asked, unbuckling her seatbelt and pulling her into his lap.  
  
"My brothers are typical males, and after growing up with those two horny guys, I know when a girl walks into a room and the guys stop talking, they're either talking about sex, talking about the girl, or talking about having sex with the girl. So fess up, Pace." Ranae' replied.  
  
Pacey sighed. "Nothing gets by you, does it?"  
  
"Nope, never." Ranae' replied, kissing him.  
  
"Pity for me. Can't get out of trouble." Pacey said.  
  
"Who said you were in trouble?" Ranae' asked, kissing his neck.  
  
"You-- ohhh I hope that's part of the punishment." Pacey said as Ranae' nibbled on his earlobe.  
  
"Could be."  
  
"Well, before this gets too out-of-hand like it did last time, let me walk you up to your dorm." Pacey said. Ranae' eased off him and got out on her side, and Pacey walked her to her room.  
  
"Once again, thank you for dealing with my....speed." Ranae' said.  
  
"It's not a problem, Nay. When you're ready, it'll happen. Not a moment before." Pacey replied, kissing her goodnight.  
  
"See you tomorrow Witter!" Ranae' called down the hallway.  
  
"You bet your cute little ass, Ramirez!" Pacey called back with a grin. He exited the dorms and went back to his car. Looking down, he groaned.  
  
"Down boy." he said. 


End file.
